legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
S18: P9/Transcript
Part 9. (In the Fire Nation Capital, at the palace, David is seen in a room going through his inventory. Satsuki enters. David gets up in attention.) David: Lady Satsuki!! Satsuki: You don't need to do that. David: Sorry. I just don't want Gamagori to kick my ass. Satsuki: You're okay, David. David: Did you just get here? Satsuki: I did. To be honest, I wasn't sure how we could traverse space and time like this. David: After the Sirens were stopped, our connection to this universe had a shift in time. This is about.... let's see here... ten months after Zuko found his Mother, Ursa. Are your Elite Four here. Satsuki: Yes. They're.... (David's communicator goes off.) David: Go for Johnson. Inumuta: Intruder alert! Armed mercenaries just stormed the palace entrance! David: Tag them and send us their location! Inumuta: Already did! I'm tracking them now! They're headed for.... My God. They're headed for the Fire Lord's chambers! David: They're after Zuko? Let's head them off!! (David and Satsuki run towards Zuko's room. They encounter mercs on the way, and take them out. They reach the room, where the see Zuko and the Kyoshi Warriors already taking out the intruding mercs.) Satsuki: Zuko, are you alright? Zuko: Yeah. I'm fine. These guys are good. Everyone else only knew they were here when they started making noise. (The Elite Four enter.) Gamagori, Jakuzure, Inumuta, and Sanageyama: Milady! Satuski: We need to find out who these attackers are. Start looking for any clues of their employers. (Everyone start to look for clues. David looks at a merc's body.) David: That kit. These guys look like they were well trained. (David turns the body over and sees something he recognized.) David: Gamagori! You might wanna see this. Gamagori: What did you find, Johnson? (Gamagori looks at the patch on the back of the body.) Gamagori: My God. No wonder why these people managed to slip through. These mercs are well trained, big time. David: Yup. Hope you don't mind, I need to step out. Gamagori: Why? David: What do you think? I need to make a call. (Gamagori signals David to continue on.) Gamagori: Lady Satsuki, we found something! (Back in New Donk City, at the sandwich shop, The Rangers, G5s, and Monika are seen hanging out.) Benji: I mean, I'm really glad we got another guy on our team. Devon: Indeed. We need all the help we can get with Gennai's dark copy, Evox, and Blaze, now that the Storm King is one less problem. Monika: He's a really nice guy. I can see you all getting along just fine. Benji: Yeah. I can actually back that up. (John arrives with a salad for Monika.) John: I got you something. Monika: Oh... I... I didn't ask you to get... John: It's okay. I'm just trying to help out. Monika: But, how did you know? You don't exactly know the first thing about me. John: Well.... (A flashback is seen with Cloe, John, and Nate.) Nate: Monika's been through a lot of mental torture, mainly sensory deprivation. That's along with her life of loneliness. Cloe: It would really help her out if you be with her. I can tell you what she likes and that. (Back to present...) John: I just had a hunch. Monika: I guess that's good enough. Ravi: You know seems kinda off topic, but any idea where Lexi went? Heather: I heard she spoke with Cloe for a bit and she left. Went back to her duty of protecting nature. Jaxon: It was good to see one of the heroes from Cloe's generation. Devon: Yeah. We really gotta step up so we can follow they're example. (Devon's communicator goes off.) Devon: Go ahead. Lambert: (Comms) Team, we have a serious problem. Someone sent some hired guns to assassinate Fire Lord Zuko. Report back to CC for debrief. Devon: On our way. John: We'll be there soon. I gotta cover everyone's tab. Benji: Okay. (The other heroes leave. They later arrive at the Command Center. They see Lambert and Cloe converse with Satsuki.) Devon: We came here as quickly as we could. Lambert: Good. Cloe: Team, I'd like you to meet an old friend: Satsuki Kiryuin. (To Satsuki) Satsuki, the first three are Benji, Jaxon, and Heather, our new generation of the Knights. The other three are Devon, Ravi, and Zoey. They're the Power Rangers of Grid Battleforce. And this is Nate, head of R & D. Satsuki: Pleasure to meet you. Zoey: You too. I've heard of the success you and your sister had over Ragyo sometime ago. Satsuki: Ah yes. I still remember that day fondly. As does Ryuko. Cloe: How is Ryuko? Satsuki: She is well, thank you for asking. Zoey: Is she with you? Satsuki: No, but who knows? Maybe you'll get a chance to meet her. Lambert: Cloe I think its time we tell the Knights why they are here. Cloe: Ah right. Team, Satsuki came to be with some disturbing news. The Fire Nation, and its king, Zuko, were attacked. Benji: Whoa, the Fire Nation got attacked!? Satsuki: Yes. But Zuko is all right and the attackers were defeated. Heather: Who the hell could launch an attack like that? Satsuki: That is why I am here to show you. (Satsuki nods at Nate, who types in the computer and shows a hologram of the patch from the mercs from before) Satsuki: Do any of your know what this is? (Heather looks more closely at it) Heather: Wait.... I know this. Its... (Gasp) ARGUS. Lambert: That's right. The Armed Guardian Service Private Military Corporation. Or ARGUS for short. Benji: Who are they? Ravi: They are suppose to be some military corporation who do things that could be considered illegal right? Lambert: That's right. Their troops might seem like thugs but they are highly trained soldiers. Cloe: So the end point here: Someone hired ARGUS troops to try and kill Zuko. John: Then the question is who hired them? And why? Satsuki: I have my loyal followers already working on trying to track down where ARGUS military forces might be. David is also looking into the matter. Devon: David Johnson? Satsuki: Yes. Benji: We should probably give him a hand. Lambert: We should. And to help him out, I wanna take a peek inside their records. Ravi, Zoey, they have a division out in Liberty City. I need you to get in there and get a peek inside the office used by SkullMeramon when he used his human disguise. Zoey: We'll do it. Lambert: And be quiet about it. The Republic also has some significant contracts with ARGUS. The Sentinel is still unaware of their illegal activity. No fatalities, either. Ravi: Understood, Colonel. This is a stealth op. Satsuki: I'll have one of my Elite Four help you out. Zoey: Thanks, Satsuki. Devon: Call us if you need us! (A few nights later, Ravi and Zoey arrive at the rooftop of the Triangle Building via wingsuit.) Inumuta: (Comms) Alright. I'm tracking you two through your communicators. Keep a low profile at all times. DO NOT remove your masks for any reason whatsoever. Zoey: Understood. Inumuta: The commander's computer is located in his office. It'll contain data on their clients. Ravi: You're not able to hack the system? Inumuta: I did hit their servers, but I couldn't find much. What I found is that their client hired them 4 days before the attempted assassination.' '''We need to find out who it is, and it entales physical infiltration. Just like how Lambert founded Third Echelon on. '''Ravi:' Covert Information Gathering through Physical Infiltration. Inumuta: Yes. Now get in there. We're on the clock. (The two rapel down the wall. They reach a window and peek in the room. The merc inside then leaves the room, in which Ravi and Zoey enter.) Ravi: (Whisper) Is this the office? Inumuta: No. Turn right out of that room. Go down the hall and go to the left. From there, the office will be the last door on the right. (Ravi and Zoey sneak out of the room and move down the hall, making less noise as possible and avoiding detection. They arrive at the room and notice that it's keypad locked.) Inumuta: That keypad can be hacked by your decrypter, Shaw. But make it quick or you'll put the facility on alert. (Ravi hacks the door and it unlocks. They enter.) Zoey: I see the computer. Ravi: Got it. I'll patch into it. Watch my back. (Ravi approaches the computer and starts to skim through the client's files.) Ravi: Sending you the list of clients now, Inumuta. Inumuta: Upload complete. We'll go through it when you get back to New Donk City. Get to the roof now. We'll extract you by VTOL. Ravi: On our way. (Later, Zoey and Ravi exit the building through the rooftop. They board the VTOL and it takes off. The next day, back in New Donk City at the Command Center, the team goes through the clients.) Nate: I'm uploading the list into the computer. (Nate puts the data into the computer as it starts to pull up a long list of clients) Monika: Wow. There are so many. Natsuki: Why did you ask us to come over here? Benji: A list this long we are gonna need help. Inumuta: Don't worry. (Types in the computer) I can shorten the list by removing those who have contacts with ARGUS, but are unaware of illegal workings, and pick the clients who have had a bad history with the Order or the Knights or the Fire Nation. That should hopefully shorten the list. (After a few moments, Inumuta shortens the list greatly) Sayori: That was great Inumuta! Inumuta: But of course. Jaxon: We still got to figure out who among that list is the one who attacked Zuko. Not gonna be easy to- Cloe: I know who it is. (Everyone turns to Cloe who looks at the list with shock and worry) Heather: You do? Who is it? (Cloe goes up to the computer, types something in. And after a few moments, she pulls up a picture of Azula, Zuko's sister) Satsuki:... Azula. Lambert: Zuko's sister and the former princess of the Fire Nation. Cloe: She's one of ARGUS' clients. She has a deep hatred for Zuko, the Fire Nation, AND the Order. It all points to her. Benji: Wasn't she suppose to be Fire Lord till Zuko stopped her? Cloe: She was. But now, she'll want revenge for not only her throne being taken away, but for her what happened to her father. Lambert: Fire Lord Ozai's return was one of the toughest situations your group had faced. Cloe: Yeah. We needed the combined might of the Legendary Rangers to help us. And then after he was beaten, my dad arrive and.... Well. He made sure Ozai wouldn't cause trouble again. Benji: Damn... John: I guess this means he'll want to come after you to Cloe. Cloe: Yeah. Most likely. We have to find her. Yuri: Oh but she could be any- (Suddenly their comms pick up a signal) Nate: Hey its David! (The heroes all gather together) David: Hey guys. I just found out what ARGUS' next move is. They are sending their forces over to New Donk City. Cloe: They're attacking here?! David: I don't know why, but they amassed quite the force to attack. Satsuki, you think you and Elite 4 can meet up with me so we can slow them down? Satsuki: I'm on my way. David: Make it fast! I think I know who sent these punks. I think it's Azu... Cloe: Azula. Yes. David: Shit, it is? Well, we need to find her and figure out how she found out where New Donk City is. Satsuki: Contact Gideon and get his men mobilized. The Elite 4 and I will meet you at Senate Tower. David: Okay. (Communications with David close.) Satsuki: (To Lambert, Cloe, and Nate) We'll need more fire power soon. I think I know where Azula might be getting the location of the city. (To the Knights and Rangers) Listen up. My Elite Four and Sentinel forces will hold of the mercenaries. The rest of you will remain here to run simulations. G5s, you'll be receiving your Zords now that there's four of you. Cloe will tell you more. Rangers, it's time you formed your Megazord. Devon: You got it. Benji: I'll call Tai and Takato when we're up. Satsuki: Good. I need to get out there! (To Nate) Nate, contact Ryuko! Forward her my location! (Satsuki runs off.) Cloe: Knights, your Zords are ready. Benji, you get Cruiser Red. Jaxon, MediYellow belongs to you. Heather, Blue Cycle is yours. And John, I'm handing you my personal favorite, the Green Railway. Benji: These ones can combine, right? Cloe: (Chuckles) They're Zords, Benji. Of course they'll combine. The Strike V Megazord is your best weapon! Benji: Alright. Let's get to the simulator. (The heroes leave the center. Later, several mercs approach the Senate Tower in the city. Suddenly, numerous Sentinel operators uncloak and fight back. The Elite Four then join the battle. From the top of the tower, Daniel watches the fight. He then looks at his morpher. Satsuki approaches him.) Satsuki: I hope you know that will only work for a short time. Daniel: I do. I just wish I could help. Satsuki: Don't worry. The new generation's been a huge help so far. Daniel: I know. I just wish I could thank them for their help. (Daniel looks down and sees Ryuko fighting the mercs.) Daniel: You better get down there and help your sis. Satsuki: On it! (Satsuki transforms and jumps down. She lands safely and regroups with Ryuko.) Satsuki: Sorry I'm late. I need to make sure the Republic Sentinel was okay.' '''Shall we? '''Ryuko:' Let's do this!! (Ryuko and Satsuki rush at numerous mercs, taking them out. The Sentinel operators then take out more of them. The mercs then begin to retreat.) Soldier: They're retreating!! (The mercs board their helicopters and take off, intending to leave the city.) Sanageyama: And don't ever come back!! You hear me?!! Jakuzure: They can't really hear you, Einstein! Gideon: Quiet! We're to report to Knight Command immediately. (Later, Gideon, Ryuko, Satsuki, and the Elite Four meet with the Knights, DigiDestined, Tamers, and Rangers.) Lambert: Intelligence indicates Azula sent these mercenaries because of the interference of Satsuki, David, and the Elite Four. On the matter of how Azula got this city's location, is through this map. (An image of a map table appears on screen.) Benji: Wait. That can't be the Castle of Friendship, can it? Cloe: It isn't. That is the Knight Map. We created it with the help of the of the reformed Shadows to help them get back home and to build the Republic to what it is today. Gideon: Intel of Azula using this map came directly from Marion Samson. Devon: The President of the United States. Lambert: Exactly. The map is located here. (Pulls up an image of an old demolished bridge.) Benji: The old bridge in Rockport? Inumuta: It had to be built under the bridge's Southwest end in order to keep it hidden from any enemy forces. Apparently, it wasn't good enough. Devon: That's why that bridge never got repaired. Gamagori: Yeah. They had to build a whole new road. Zoey: I don't like the sound of that. Gamagori: I understand your issue, but the old bridge was the only road leading out of the city until the new road was constructed, as well as the opening of the Rockport Turnpike. John: So what's the plan? Nate: The Chopper Zord will deploy you a few clicks Southwest to keep your presence down until you get there. Jakuzure: Looks like we have some leg work ahead of us. Devon: Don't worry. We can take it. Jakuzure: Question is: Do we have to climb down the side? Nate: No. The stairs are located a hundred yards North of the cavern that the map is in. Benji: An entire football field. Not bad. We'll keep it tight until we get there. Devon: Sounds good. Gideon: Alright. Let's move! (Later, outside Rockport at the old bridge, the Chopper Zord drops off the heroes.) Zoey: Jax, get out of here. We don't wanna draw unwanted attention. Jax: You got it, Zoey. Buggin' out! (The Chopper Zord leaves. The heroes then make their way to the map. They head down the stairs and then slowly approach the cavern. They see the map inside, but not Azula.) Gideon: Strange. She was in here five minutes ago, right before we landed. Hope the Zord's rotors didn't give our insertion away. Inumuta: From that high in the sky? I doubt it. ???: Oh. I have other sources. (Azula appears behind the heroes. Azula fires lightning at Gideon, but he and Inumuta dash out of the way. Gideon has his weapon drawn.) Gideon: Don't you fucking move!! Azula: Oh really? (Azula zaps Gideon's Exo, freezing it in place.) Gideon: She just short-circuited my Exo. Fuck me! Azula: Foolish. Always relying on technology at that level, are you? In my timeline, we didn't have all that. Devon: No one should be able to find this map!! Azula: No. But a "mutual friend" tipped me off. (Blaze suddenly appears.) Devon: Blaze! Benji: Should have known. Blaze: How do you like our little surprise, chumps? Devon: Is that a trick question?! Azula: How's this for a trick? (Azula fires lightning, but the heroes dash out of the way.) Devon: It's Morphin' Time!! Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! HA!! (Morph) Unleash the Beast!! G5s: EXECUTE! (Morph) Ready! (Ryuko transforms) Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronized! Kamui Senketsu! (Satsuki transforms) Satsuki: Life Fiber Override! Kamui Junketsu! (The morphed and transformed heroes stand ready. Blaze morphs into his Ranger form.) Blaze: I'll take on the Hulk wannabe! He doesn't all that tough! Gamagori: Not so tough? NOT SO TOUGH!!! I AM LADY SATSUKI'S IMPENETRABLE SHIELD!!! NONE SHALL HARM HER WHILE I STAND!!! Azula: How annoying. Benji: Annoying or not: You got us to deal with NOW Azula! Azula: Good thing I brought some friends then! (The heroes look behind them to see several my ARGUS soldiers arriving) Devon: She's brought in back up! Azula: Now get ready to fry fools! (Azula shoots a blast of fire which the heroes dodge) Heather: I'm gonna get Gideon out of his suit! Cover me! Jaxon: I'm on it! (Heather rushes to Gideon as Jaxon covers her. Benji, John and the Beast Morphers attack the ARGUS troops as Gamagori and the rest of the elite four attack Blaze, who's holding his own really well against the four) Sanageyama: Rah! This guys is pissing me off! Blaze: Looks like I was right! You guys are all talk! Jakuzure: Guess again asshole!! (The Elite Four continue to fight and struggle against Blaze when Ryuko arrives) Gamagori: Matoi! We don't need your help! Ryuko: I'm not helping you! I'm kicking this guy's ass! Blaze: Go on and try it! (As the heroes all resume their fighting Gideon takes notice of Azula running away) Gideon: GUYS! AZULA'S MAKING A BREAK FOR IT! Benji: Oh no you don't! John: Ben wait! (Benji and John both chase after Azula as the heroes keep fighting off the enemy) Heather: All right Gideon! I'm about to release you form the suit! Gideon: Good! Can't stay like this forever! (Heather frees Gideon, who grabs his weapon and goes to help) Jaxon: We should follow Benji and John! Heather: No! Let them deal with Azula! We have to stop these guys! (Benji and John continue to chase Azula.) Azula: Back off!!! (Azula fires lightning at Benji and John, which they avoid the bolts. John then cuts her off at the edge of the platform and Benji blocks the other end. Ryuko and Satsuki then block her sides, surrounding her.) Ryuko: You're not going anywhere now, Azula!! John: Surrender now, and we'll guarantee your safety! (Azula looks at the four heroes. She starts getting angry. She then fires lightning, intended for Benji, but it only hits his arm. The rest of the lightning travels past the other combatants and then hits the map, causing it to crack. The Elite Four and the Rangers look at the map.) Jakuzure: '''Did that bitch just.... '''Inumuta: The Knight Map!! Devon: Uh, guys! What's going on with the map? (The map then shows images of the Cutie Marks of Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Starlight. The images then start turning red and then they shatter.) Devon: Is that bad? Inumuta: My God. (To Satsuki) Milady! The map's been struck! Something's happened to our access to Equestria! (Satsuki looks at the map from a far. She then looks at Benji, who is wounded and holding his arm to stop the bleeding.) Satsuki: Zoey! Contact Jax! We're going into full retreat!! Ryuko: What?! John: Azula just struck the Knight Map! She just destabilized something to do with our Equestrian connection! Plus Benji is injured and losing blood! (Ryuko looks at Benji holding his arm.) Ryuko: Damn. Alright. Let's get out of here! (The heroes run off and regroup. The Chopper Zord arrives and the heroes board.) Zoey: We need to get back to HQ fast!! Jax: On our way! (The Chopper Zord leaves the area. Azula and Blaze look upon.) Azula: This isn't over. I can promise you that. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts